


Wind

by mysterioushat



Category: Super Junior
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Crack, Drama, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioushat/pseuds/mysterioushat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the story of my first love. He still loves me so much even though... I'm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plot is not mine, it's from a film. i will tell you the title once the story finished. if anyone gets an idea of what film it is, please don't spoil in the comment sections.

 

Never once in my life, I was destined to meet him in a very, I must admit, _exhilarating_ way.

Well, it started with me being chased off even though I told him many times already that he was targeting the wrong person. Later, I got handcuffed and I was forced to follow him, to some kind of a place where I didn’t belong to.

“I thought you are having days off.” An old male said.

“Nah, I have to be on my guard every time after all.” He replied very proudly.

“I’m not the thief, sir! I-I told you many times already, I-I’m not the thief! I was actually chasing the actual thief in front of me!” I said desperately, trying hard not to curse because I was getting trapped in the police station now.

“Stop lying. I’m not a fool.” He confidently said.

_But, you are indeed a fool!_

“Officer Lee, you didn’t make any mistake this time, right?” Another officer butted in. I was about to tell him that I was innocent, but this man with a fish-brain had beaten me first.

“I’m very… very sure.” There, he said it very confidently again with a smug smile plastered on his face. I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes.

“Excuse me, a-ajhumma! You saw me before, r-right? I’m not the one who stole your purse! Please t-tell—” I asked the old lady who was the victim of the robbery, but this fucking dumbass had to cut me again.

_For fuck’s sake!_

“Please, smile.” He ordered me and with a dumbfounded face I forced a smile. “You look like that person.” He added while nudging your chin towards a flier that was hanging above the calendar.

“What do you mean that I look like that fugitive!? Are you blind, urgh!”

_Oh God, fuck it!_

“What’s your name and your occupation, sir?” The young police asked me.

“I’m… Cho Kyuhyun, a math teacher in Ewha Women University. I just started yesterday.”

“Lie.” He interrupted.

“God, I’m enough with this. Bring me a paper and a pen, so I can draw the actual thief’s face!”

I saw that young police ran to his desk and got me the things that I needed. Meanwhile that dumbass just stood there, looking at the fugitive’s flier and then towards me, and he kept doing that for a couple of times. That was so annoying.

_I am going to kick his ass later, oh my God._

When I finished drawing, they finally allowed me to go home. They said they would look for the male based on my sketch as a proof that I’m innocent.

Too bad I couldn’t kick this fool’s ass so I only gave his a murderous look, before leaving.

On my way home, I saw the ajhumma’s purse that was stolen before when I was walking through the same alley. I picked it up and didn’t have a time to examine it because that dumb police caught me at the wrong time again.

And for the second time, today, he fucking brought me to that police station again.

“Eh!?” He squeaked to see the police were gathered up around a male.

“I drew him before, remember?” I deadpanned.

“So, you guys caught the thief already?” All of the police looked towards him and nodded. “Oh, okay then. I will be off duty now.” You waved to everyone, including me and then just left like that.

_This man has some guts to be an asshole!_

So I ran before he could runaway and screamed, “Ya! Are you just going to leave!?”

He stopped on his heels and turned around to see me with a fierce gaze, “What?”

_Ugh, I don’t want him to beat me again—_

“C-Can’t you at least say that you are sorry?” I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear.

“Sir, please listen. I am… Lee Donghae. There is no ‘sorry’ in my dictionary. If you really want to hear me saying that, just change your name to ‘sorry’. Then I will call you ‘sorry!’ like that.”

I know he deserved a punch on his face but I didn’t want to go to jail for assaulting a police.

_I wish I won’t meet you again… but—_

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later…

“Oh, Mr. Cho. You are signed up as a volunteer for Student Safety Patrol tonight, right? You are such a good teacher.”

“A-ah, I’m not. I am just doing my job as a t-teacher.” I smiled while looking around. “So, where is my partner?”

“He will be arrived in—”

I heard the sound of main door was suddenly opened and— I really didn’t need to turn around to see who it was.

“I’m ready for duty. Salute!”

_That voice. What the bloody hell!_

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath. “Can’t I change partner?” I whispered to the woman in front of me but she could only shake her head. “Well, then...”

I bowed my head and left the police station. With heavy steps, I didn’t have any choice but to finish today’s patrol with this man.

“Oh. Just call me Donghae, okay?” He smiled so brightly to me. Since I was still mad to what happened before, I just ignored him completely. “Woah, are you still mad?”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Hey, there are a lot of delinquents in your school, right? So you are doing this.” He was not listening at all, because this fool kept talking to me when I told him not to already. “Did your students sniff glue?”

“Huh!? I don’t know, really.” I looked everywhere but Donghae, since it was so awkward. “I’m still new—”

_Huh? Where did he go?_

“Yah, Kyu! Let’s eat something!” The police was actually stopping to eat some street foods.

_Gosh, he is making my head dizzy and what’s with him calling me with KYU?_

I still complied anyway. Looking at him eating the snacks hungrily, it made me hungry too. So I bought some and devoured them right away. Donghae was laughing with mouth full with tteokbokki and then blabbing about the delinquents again. He told me that you hated the school gangs who stole from weaker kids, so I abruptly nodded my head, because I had to agree with him.

Before I could reply, this police guy already left his spot and said—

“You pay.”

I huffed out some air, “You! Seriously!”

When I finished eat and paid everything, I left and ran to catch up with Donghae. Then I saw him arguing with some punks in high school uniform.

“You shouldn’t smoke!” Donghae warned but that kid ignored him, so he hit his head hardly. I could imagine the pain. It was really hard. “You should listen to what I said, kid!”

“You have some guts to order me around, huh!?” The kid spitted. “Follow me.”

_Shit, I need to stop this. He is outnumbered._

I quickly ran to his side and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Donghae, just leave them, okay? We can just call their school and—” He waved aside my hand and I could only stand there, watching.

Oh, well.

It looked like I underestimated him too much. Donghae was actually really good in martial arts. He beat them easily and I couldn’t help but to smile proudly.

And he smiled back at me.

After that intense occurrence, we continued walking around the street. But Donghae stopped and hid all of sudden and I got pulled a sec later to hide behind his back.

“What’s wrong?” I asked while checking out the dark and empty alley in front of us.

With a big smile he told me, “Drug dealers, Kyu.”

“Please, don’t call me with Kyu—” I tried to complain about that nickname, but he cut me again for the nth time.

“We shall tail that man. We might get to see the leader.” He said… with so much confident. And I got my system malfunctioned for a sec because—

_Oh my God, why he sounds so excited? The fuck is wrong with—_

“N-No way, Donghae. We should be looking for students _only_ not drug dealers—”

“Kyu—”

“Well then, you go alone—”

Before I could go anywhere this guy fucking stopped me by grabbing my wrist. Then I heard a click sound of the handcuff.

“Shit! What the fuck, Donghae!?” I looked at my hand and there… he fucking handcuffed our hands together. I was so ready to kill him. “Let me go!”

Donghae completely ignored me and without thinking, he was already dragging me around to follow that suspicious male.

Seriously, there was no sign for him to stop. We kept following the male from behind and I was so happy seeing the target jumping off the high wall. I thought Donghae would just give up and go home since it was impossible for us to catch him… but I was wrong.

“Crouch down, Kyu!” He ordered. But I quickly refused.

“No way!”

_Who do you think you are, huh?_

“Duh! You are useless.”

_This bastard—_

“What are you doing!?” I asked when Donghae lowered his body in front of me.

“Step on me! Quick!” He ordered. So I did and he helped me to climb the wall. _Why he made me doing some exercises, seriously!?_ “Your tall body is useless. And please, do some exercises from now on, Kyu.”

“Ha. I will consider that, thank you so much Donghae ssi.” I replied sarcastically. “C’mon climb up, I will help you.”

“I’m okay by myself.”

I glared.

Fast forward, Donghae was indeed true about the drug dealers. He managed to find the secret warehouse that was used by the drug trafficking organizations for doing a transaction. I didn’t know how we managed to come out alive. I almost lost it when I saw two clans were pointing their guns at each other. They almost completely ignored us since they were busy accusing each other as the one who came bringing a police.

But Donghae was able to stop the leader in the end. When the leader was about to runaway, I was dumbfounded to see soldiers and cops were besieging the place already. Like, HOW? WHEN? and we could only watch as the leader got arrested. Donghae still had that proud expression on his face though.

“Yah!” We abruptly turned around when heard someone yelled towards us. “You bastard—” Donghae was fast to block the male’s attack. “I am an undercover police, you piece of shit! You had ruined my work!”

_Oh my God… This was supposed to be a secret investigation and Donghae—_

“Kyu. What is an undercover police?” He whispered on my ear.

And I was so dumbfounded by his question.

_I don’t expect that he is this DUMB?_

Before the angry police could do anything to us, his colleagues already took the male away.

Suddenly I felt my head throb painfully.

“I’m so tired, Donghae. Please… let’s go back.” I begged while massaging my temples.

 

* * *

 

“Now, uncuff me!” I asked him once we managed to jump off the same high wall before. I wanted to go home. Today was too much already. I was so freaking tired. Yeah, I could whine all day and I didn’t care. “Donghae!?” I called his name again angrily when he didn't do anything.

“I think. I lost the key, Kyu.” You sounded very remorseful. And, what kind of face was that? Sad puppy eyes? Eww, no.

_Don’t do that cute shit._

“Not funny.” I complained. "I swear to God, don't joke--"

“Who is joking here? Let’s go to the police station.” Donghae suddenly stood up and the handcuff hurt my wrist.

“It hurts.” I whined in pain before standing up as well. I even stomped my feet like a kid.

_What did I do wrong in the past!?_

“Well…” You paused and I was caught off guard when you held my hand all of sudden. “It won’t hurt as much if I hold your hand like this.”

_My life can't possibly get any worse than this, right? But his hand is so warm._

_I like it._

That time when we arrived at the station, the chief said that there was no handcuff left in the station. That meant, there were also no spare key to uncuff us. I really wanted to cry right there. But I felt your thumb stroking the back of my hand. I felt relaxed a little.

“I’ve tried.” You said.

I just let out a tired sigh.

“Donghae. Did you beat up some high school students before? His father is dangerous, you better hide yourself.” The chief suddenly warned him. I got panicked a little when I looked at our hand.

_I don’t want any more trouble, oh Lord._

“Why? I didn’t do anything wrong. Those kids deserve it. I have to teach them some manners.”

Donghae was right, but—

“Well… well… this is the bastard that beat my son, huh!?” An old man with six thugs behind him suddenly entered the room, looking very angry. We then turned around to face him and I glanced at Donghae, feeling worried.

“So, what?”

I hissed mentally hearing your reply. Why did he have to confront the male, huh?

The chief tried to calm the father, but it was no avail.

The angry father then came closer to Donghae and pointed his index finger on his face.

“Listen, you bastard! Get out of this shit!” He yelled angrily.

“Stop calling me bastard!” Donghae argued back. The father smirked.

“S-Sir, please calm down. Let’s talk f-first.” I tried my best to loosen up the situation, but it was useless.”

“Shut up! How did you dare to hit my son, huh? A police couldn’t hit people! You should be fired, you bastard!”

A slap was landed on Donghae’s cheek.

I was too dumbfounded seeing his shocked face. He didn’t say anything and tried to grab the gun on his pocket but I managed to stop him.

_No, don’t do that._

But the father continued to yell at Donghae again and again.

He also slapped his face once, twice, thrice.

I was so done. My trembling hands were already balled up into a fist. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I didn’t know. It just happened like that.

“You fucking asshole, can’t you shut your trap!?” I screamed to this fucking old man’s face. “I’m so fucking done with your shits, you asshole!”

“Haha. So this pretty guy can yell too, huh? Who are you?” He laughed while tapping my cheeks with his dirty hand. I quickly slapped it away. _Gross!_

“You are such a big guy huh? But that doesn’t mean you can hit a police!”

“Who the hell are you? How did you dare talking to me like that, huh!?”

“You wanna know me? Didn’t you fucking see that I’m handcuffed here!?” I raised my handcuffed hand for him to see. “I’m a psychopath. I killed a lot of people already! You want to be a fucking dead meat by now!?” With that, I took the gun on Donghae’s pocket and pointed it on his head. “It doesn’t matter if I kill you and your stupid thugs now, right? And who are you calling me a pretty boy!? Pretty boy my ass!”

The old man looked very scared by now. I told him and his thugs to kneel down and say sorry to Donghae. Fortunately they did what I told. When I told them to get lost, they also complied.

_Shit. I almost got myself killed before._

I suddenly felt weak at the knees and then my body slumped down onto the floor.

“Woah, Mr. Cho…” The chief said.

“I took an acting class back then.” I said and laughed a little before looking at you. I was so happy to see you smile again.

“Well, I think, you two need to sleep in the staff’s room for a night until you get the spare key.”

_When this will end actually?_

 

* * *

 

 “Thank you, Kyu.” Donghae said when we were about to try to wash our face.

“Hmm…”

I replied lazily, because I was still a little bit mad that I had through a lot of shits just because of him. Now I couldn’t even wash my face properly or even sleep on my comfortable bed tonight.

“You can wash your face first, as a reward.” He said with a small laugh.

“What’s a big deal with that?” I complained.  I thought he would do something way better than that. I fucking saved his life okay.

“Just wash your face, quickly. I’m so sleepy.”

“I really want to punch your face right now—”

“Sshh… We are too tired to argue.”

_That was actually my line, dumbass._

So I washed my face very quickly, since I was too tired. I heard Donghae hum some random SNSD’s songs. When I tried to look for the towel, Donghae suddenly grabbed my chin and made my eyes look at his tired eyes.

“Let me wipe it for you.” He said softly.

“You don’t have to.” I said, feeling my cheeks went warm a little, but you only smiled warmly at me. “S-Stop staring…”

“You are indeed a pretty boy, Kyu.” I caught off my guard and I lost my capability to speak for a second. “I think… I fall for you.”

“W-What?”

Never once I dreamed that I was going to sleep in the staff’s bedroom of a police station, with my hand got handcuffed together with a stranger’s hand that was also sleeping beside me, plus the bed which was very uncomfortable.

But I never expected either that sleeping with you by my side could make everything better.

Funny, that you suddenly linked our little finger together. I smiled at the cute gesture.

_Well, good night, Officer Lee._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN!

_Monday…_

“Subtracting an integer is the same as adding its opposite… and then…” I said while scribbling the math formulas on the whiteboard lazily.

_What a slow day._

_This is so boring._

_Oh, someone. Please make it fun._

As if someone would answer that prayer.

Once I had finished explaining the formula, I turned around to face the students. I asked if they understood and most of them shook their head. I forced a smile before explaining once again.

Just then, someone opened the door of my class.

My eyes immediately went wide seeing this intruder.

_No, not him._

I pulled off my glasses, afraid that I was just seeing things.

“Woah, Mr. Cho. Why is there a handsome police in our class?” One of my students, Krystal, asked before squealing in delight with the friend beside her. “Is he your friend, Mr. Cho?”

“Okay, everyone please calm—”

He interrupted me, again and again.

“Good morning, students.” He greeted using his sickly sweet tone. I saw every student of mine had their eyes sparkling. I even could hear someone shout ‘a prince charming has come!’ to Donghae.

“Mr. Cho is still the most handsome, okay.”

That comment woke me up from my trance.

_Wait, what!? Who did say—_

“… and beautiful, at least for me.”

I whipped my head to the right to see Donghae wink his eye at me.

Another loud squeals of preteen girls erupted.

I hoped I wasn’t blushing.

“Stop that! I need to maintain my reputation here!” I said low enough for Donghae only to hear while gritting my teeth.

But, sure, he just added the fire.

“Listen here, I’m here to visit my lover.” Donghae announced. I was dumbfounded for a moment. My students’ face also reflected mine. And they started to look around the classroom, finding the most possible candidate for Donghae’s girlfriend among their classmates. I also had my time to look for one, until he dropped the bomb. “He is right beside me. So, don’t you dare to flirt with him!”

And he casually draped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer against his side.

_Wait a fucking minute!_

My system got malfunctioned and my brain was shut off, again, because this dumbass just did something stupid in front of my students! I could only register the screams that coming from my students into my head. And it was annoying as fuck.

_Why the hell they are enjoying this?_

“We fucking need to talk!” Once I got the control of my body back, I screamed to his ear as I gripped his arm. “Do your daily task or we will have an extra class tomorrow!” I threatened my students before dragging this stupid officer outside the classroom, causing them to wail in disappointment.

“Ouch! You don’t need to cuss, okay.” Donghae complained while pulling his arm free from my iron grip. “I come here to bring you lunch plus a carton of chocolate milk. I hope you like that flavor.”

Oh.

I was, again, dumbfounded.

I really didn’t notice that lunch box, wrapped in red and white checkered fabric, was on his hand before. Well, I would, to be honest, if Donghae wasn’t too busy teasing me in front of my students.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to.”

“I insist. I’m your boyfriend, okay.”

“Since… when? Please, Donghae ssi—”

And his lips were suddenly kissing my cheek. “Today!”

_Just like that, he is able to pull my whole life gravitating to his own world._

 

 

* * *

 

 

I had been into three relationships before, they were all with girls. They were beautiful, if I may add. But, never once it went smoothly. I ended up getting cheated or ditched.

Funny, there was no exchange of ‘I love you.’ but I got Lee Donghae as my lover.

He was my first boyfriend, ever, because I never planned to get myself another one after him in the future.

Apparently, I would never have the chance to.

Besides, Donghae is _very_ handsome, sweet, naive, and sometime he is just ruthless.

He also liked to pull a lame joke.

But that what makes him human.

In other words, he is a perfect one to me.

 

“I think… you need a personal assistance… instead of a boyfriend, Donghae ssi!” I screamed between heavy pants because I had to carry Donghae’s stuffs up six flights of stairs.

_He really loves to make me doing exercise, what is wrong with him?_

“No. You are actually being a good boyfriend now, Hyun ah.” He said casually, calling me with a new pet name that he just invented yesterday. “A friendly remember, please stop using the honorifics, it’s annoying. We are dating now, okay?”

“Sure sure. Now unlock the door!” I demanded and he hastily did what I told. “Why did you choose the top floor, oh my God? Don’t expect me to visit your place every day.”

“Oh please, honey. All I need is a handcuff and I will get you caged here for the rest of your life.” He said in a sultry tone and winked again. “If you want it that way~” My cheeks easily heated up. “Aw, so cute.”

Once he managed to unlock the door, I rushed inside to drop a shitload of Donghae’s stuffs.

“Oh, thanks God.”

Unconsciously, a delicate moan of pleasure came out my mouth as I stretched my body. Just then I felt a firm tap on my arse.

I had a hunch that it was Donghae, well obviously.

“Don’t tempt me, honey. We have to fix a lot of things first.” He smirked at me before busying himself with arranging the things he just bought.

“I don’t remember that I contributed something to help you purchasing this room. No one asked you moving into my neighborhood anyway.”

“Oh, Kyuhyun just shut up. I will ask— no, I will beg you just so you agree to live with me, here. Not today, not tomorrow, but one day, when both of us are ready, I will. So, what’s the deal?” Donghae said in one breath.

And instantly, I fell into silence.

I couldn’t utter a single word.

But a soft sob was heard. A moment later they were getting louder.

I was so sure.

It wasn’t mine.

But then I saw Donghae whip his head to look at my direction, his eyes were wide.

“Oh my God, Kyuhyun. Are you seriously crying?”

“Huh? N-No… No!”

And I ran to the bathroom, yelling denial words some more, before shutting the door completely.

Shit, I needed time to compose myself.

I was too overwhelmed.

_Donghae is ridiculous._

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, we were done organizing Donghae’s new flat (he bought it a week ago, without telling me shit). The place became more alive and cozier now, because we had changed all the dead lamps in this place. I was the one who chose the white curtains for his windows by the way.

For a moment, I looked around his place, since I just had the time now. Donghae was outside throwing garbage. Just then, something caught my interest. It was the photos that were placed on top of the piano. I bent down so I could see them up-close.

“Woah, he has a twin?” I questioned myself when I saw there are two Donghaes (the right one was wearing white and the left one was wearing black shirt) in one frame. At the same time, I heard him enter the room and I quickly looked at his direction to ask the same question. “You are a twin?”

Donghae who was in the middle of preparing drinks turned around, “Nah, it’s a composite photo. My friend did it for me.”

I frowned, didn’t easily buy his words. So I scanned the framed picture once again. My hunch was telling me that he is indeed a twin.

“You are a twin, right?” I boldly asked him again as Donghae sat himself on the piano chair. I took the glass of orange juice from his hand and drank the sour liquid while waiting for his answer.

“Guess which one is me?” Donghae asked back while looking at me.

“The right one?” I answered confidently. But he stuck out his tongue towards me.

“Why did you say that?”

“So, you are really a twin?” Donghae smiled at me. “Well, he has the same sad eyes like you do, now.”

“I can kiss you for answering it right.” He cooed and I had to slap his forehead.

“Who is the hyung?”

“The one in black shirt.” He ruffled my hair before starting to play the piano sheet in front of him. The title was Gymnopediee No.1 by Eric Satie. “I don’t play the black keys.”

“Why not?” I asked while staring at his handsome face, silently thought that it was so unfair if there were two Donghaes in this world.

“Just because.” He simply answered and I didn’t ask for details.

“What’s your hyung like? Is he like you?” He just shook his head as the answer. “Then, hook me up with him.” That was actually a joke, but Donghae was already glaring at me. “Why so serious?”

“Hyung’s dead.” Donghae suddenly said in a gloomy tone, still playing the piano.  I felt a pinch on my heart as I diverted my eyes back to him. The sad expression was getting more obvious on his face. I didn’t expect him to say more, but he did. “We were so similar; no one could tell us apart. My mom decided to put us in different high schools, so people wouldn’t be confused. Hyung was like the black keys and I was like the white ones. Hyung was bossy and liked to switch role with me.”

“The older ones are usually like that. My noona too.” I joked, trying to live up the atmosphere. It worked though.

Donghae chuckled a little before resuming his story.

“Hyung got me to take exams for him, and made me do things hyung didn’t like doing. I’m not a smart student, really. So, I asked the girl in front of me for an answer. Unfortunately, the teacher saw and slapped my head hardly. I used to hate hyung for that.” Donghae suddenly looked at me, his brows arched. “Why are you giggling, hmm?” He asked playfully while pinching my cheeks. He had stopped playing the piano by now.

“I don’t expect that you are dumb since young.” I answered and continued giggling again. Donghae was side-eyeing me. I decided to stop. “So, what happened then?” I carefully asked. Seeing Donghae’s face grew solemn, I reached for his hand and held it.

“It was the date for graduation photos. But I had a piano competition. So, I asked hyung to go to take the picture in behalf of me.” There was a pause and Donghae gulped. I squeezed his hand gently, giving him strength. “While hyung was going to school in my place, he got hit by a car. I should’ve died instead of hyung, so neither of us has a graduation photo.” Another pause and Donghae looked at me straight in the eyes. “Hyung wanted to become a cop.”

A sad smile formed on his lips and he pulled his hand away for me before leaving his seat.

“Do you still play the piano?” I asked while tracing the white keys with my finger.

“Sometimes.” He answered before turning to look at me. His eyes were teary. “How about you?”

“Me? The only memory that I have from high school is when I had to go on a trip with both arms in casts, because I accidentally fell down the stairs. But my friends tried to cheer me up, so we took photo together once we arrived there.”

“That’s funny though. You must be looked so stupid with those casts.” I threw one of his chair pillows towards his face. “Are you hungry?”

“Damn, yes. I thought you will starve me to death, dear boyfriend.”

And he decided to cook the dinner for us. Although I offered him a pizza treat, Donghae insisted that he wanted to cook for me. Yes, that was sweet. But I was not sure if he actually could cook. I really wanted a decent dinner since I was really hungry.

While waiting for Donghae, I grabbed an old magazine and ripped off a piece of paper to make a paper plane. Being mischievous, I threw the paper plane in the direction of Donghae and the tip of it poked his muscular back. When he turned around, he faked an angry expression and I just gave him a sheepish smile.

When the dinner was ready, Donghae pulled a small table for us before serving the meals. I silently prayed to heaven that his cooks were, at least, edible.

Oh, well, they were indeed delicious.

Donghae had this smug smile on his face when I said that I should learn how to cook with him. As a pay off, I offered hand to wash the dishes. But Donghae said that I didn’t have to.

“I insist!”

“No, Hyun ah. I have another idea.”

“And… what is that?”

“Would you like to go for dinner with me?” He was staring at my eyes with a hopeful stare. It was very endearing and cute.

_I really love this man._

And I might be too excited, so I practically launched my body towards Donghae for a hug, knocking us both to the ground.

“Yes.”

I said as I planted a kiss on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

On our very first dinner together, someone was late.

Obviously it was not me.

I came earlier, but Donghae was nowhere to be seen. I decided to wait for him while drawing some random characters, not that random though.

Thirty minutes passed, but he had not arrived yet.

I tried to call him, but no answer.

_What villain that he is trying to catch now?_

A sigh escaped my lips. Fifty minutes passed and still no sign of Lee Donghae. I thought for a moment that he was seriously just testing me. He sent me a message though a moment later, that he would be here in a moment.

Not long after that, I saw Donghae coming. I was so happy to see him and didn’t realize that I was already smiling like an idiot.

He then walked to our reserved table as he took off his police hat.

“Am I late?” Donghae asked.

“Just an hour...” I answered, not trying to sound sarcastic, really.

“Is it that late?” He asked himself while checking his watch. “Oh. I bought you a present.”

“Really? Me too.” I exclaimed.

Donghae was smiling giddily while taking something, like a book, out from his bag. “This is a book which I saw the author’s name on the wall of your classroom that time.” He explained before showing it to me. At the same time, I also showed my present to him. And we laughed because we actually bought the same book. “Fate?”

I smiled once again as I handed my book to him. “Here.” Donghae took mine and I took his. “Thanks.”

I waited for Donghae to riffle the book. And when he did, a smile spread across his face and slowly it was getting wider.

“You drew how we first met?” He commented at the flip book drawing that I made while I was waiting for Donghae an hour ago. I said it already, it wasn’t that random. “This is cute. Thank you, Hyun ah.” He said as he riffled the book once again. “I should’ve bought you something nicer.”

“No, it’s okay. I really don’t mind.”

“So what do you want to eat?”

“I want the expensive wine and a very thick sirloin steak.” Donghae gave me a judging look and I just stuck out my tongue towards him.

“Alright.”

And we spent our first dinner splendidly.

 

 

“Have I told you that I actually really love rain?” Donghae said while looking up at the cloudy sky.

We were currently strolling down the Seoul’s busy street after having the dinner since Donghae had refused the idea to go home with a taxi.

“That famous singer?”

Donghae snorted hard. “No? I prefer SNSD’s songs over his, thank you. It’s literally the rain.”

“Oh.” And I copied what he did and frowned a moment later. “But, I don’t want to get rained, exactly not now.” Well, damn it. I really shouldn’t have said that, because a moment later, rain was pouring hard. “What I told you about taking a cab before?” I complained while getting dragged by Donghae to find a shelter.

“But, it’s raining though.” He said the obvious thing, sounding very excited. “I feel like dancing, Hyun ah!”

So he did.

Donghae walked off towards the empty road, leaving our shelter, and danced like crazy, like there was an upbeat music playing inside his head. I could only watch in silent while trying not to shiver in the cold weather.

When he gestured his hand at me, asking me to join, I just simply shook my head.

“No. I can’t dance.” I said. Donghae smirked at me.

I was unalarmed when he suddenly kicked at the puddle, sending water that drenched my face and sweater. I angrily screamed his name but he’d only laugh at my misery.

Aggravated, I walked in his direction and did the same to him.

We both laughed happily.

“Now you are soaked too. Let’s just enjoy the rain.” Donghae said as he took my hand.

We waltzed a little before I pulled away from him, feeling embarrassed when people were staring at us. I went back to shelter (even though it was useless), silently watching at Donghae spinning around by himself with a smile gracing his lips.

He really did enjoy this.

 

* * *

 

At night, we finally arrived at Donghae’s place, skin felt cold clammy.

He got the towel for us and I quickly covered my soaked body with that. Before I could ask for his permission, he already told me to use the bathroom first.

“Unless, you want to have some hot times—” Before Donghae could finish that, I had thrown my towel straight to his face so he would shut up, and then ran to bathroom. “Just come out naked then.” He was sniggering.

“Oh, shut up, Donghae! Lend me your clothes!” I cried out and closed the door.

It took only ten minutes for me to finish my quick hot shower, if only Donghae had not rapped sharply on the door, I would like to stay a little bit longer here. It felt so damn good.

“Are you done? I want to see you butt naked.”  I heard Donghae’s faint voice outside the bathroom.

I huffed out some air, ignoring his antics.

Turning off the shower, I went to the door and opened it a little just so I could slip my hand through it, asking Donghae to hand me the dry towel and his clean clothes.

“Don’t make me wait, Donghae. I’ve been thoughtful enough to not use your shower forever.” I reprimanded.

“Oh, honey. Thank you.” I heard him saying before giving me the things that I needed. “But I’ve bathed already. I used the landlord’s bathroom right after you went in.”

“You should’ve just told me earlier!” I said with an irritated tone before closing the door with a loud bang.

Donghae’s amused laugh could be heard seconds later.

 

The good thing of Donghae’s top floor flat was the fireplace. It was small but lovely. It was positioned between the balcony windows. Donghae told me that he was rare to use it, since he mostly spent his days outside.

_Well, let’s make a use of it tonight._

I thought to myself and went to look for a lighter.

A few minutes later, I managed to light the fire up and sat in front of it while hugging my legs. Trying to entertain myself, I hummed my current favorite song. The hum slowly turned into words as I began to sing, becoming oblivious with my surrounding since I was so immersed by it.

_Wind, the grazed memories at the end of my nose_

_Wind, as your fragrant wrap me_

_Where am I being led to_

_The familiar wind left_

I abruptly stopped when someone turned the lamp off. Donghae’s sweet scent filled my nostrils. I glanced over my shoulder at him. The flickering light from the fireplace illuminated the stark lines of his face and he settled himself behind me. With a warm blanket, he wrapped up our cold body from behind and gently pulled me closer, embracing my body while resting his chin on my shoulder.

I felt my heart flutter when we became so intimate.

“Don’t know that you have such a melodious voice, honey.” He casually whispered on my ear. His voice was sweet and delicious. “Why you never sing for me?” He asked before pressing his lips on my cheek.

Before I gave Donghae a reply, I shifted my body so my cheek was pressed comfortably against his chest. He tightened the hug around my waist a moment later.

“Because you never ask, Hae.” I frankly said before glancing up at him, a playful smile graced my lips.

“Aw, you just called me with Hae.” He teased as he ducked down his head to brush our nose together. “What song was that? Never heard it before.”

“You should change your playlist. You only listen to girl groups’ coquettish songs on your iPod all the time. That’s lame.” I pouted. “The title is ‘Wind’ by the way.”

“You should just ask me to change my playlist and I will do it right away.”

“Really?” I questioned. Donghae replied with a soft hum, head dipping between my neck and shoulder. “W-What are you doing?” I asked, unsure as to what he was going to do next.

“You look so _tasty_ wearing my baggy t-shirt, Hyun ah.” Donghae answered in a husky whisper. “When it keeps falling off your shoulder, I just want to kiss the exposed skin of yours so… so badly.” I didn't realize that I had craned my neck to give him an easier access. “Shit.” He said, almost unheard, as he nipped the sensitive skin below my ear lightly.

“H-Hae…” I let out a breathy moan. My mind became slightly hazy.

I never expected that Donghae would make me feel so loved like this before. I honestly thought he would just suddenly stop seeing me, telling that I was not good enough to be his lover. I was so ready, to be honest.

I never expected that he would agree to have things between us going very slowly. After all, this was my first relationship with a male, ever. Donghae was kind enough to give me some space alone before he invited me to his place.

A small pinch on my abdominal skin brought me to the present. Donghae complained because I was being unresponsive too long and he didn’t like it. I apologized right away by showering his face with kisses.

“I really, really want to _undress_ you.” Donghae said desperately. His eyes filled with desires.

Just then, he cupped my jaw with his thumb gently caressing it. We just stared at each other. My eyes really couldn’t leave his. I was so captivated by those beautiful brown orbs. And slowly he leaned his face closer, lessening the gap between us. I wasn’t panicking. I was actually at ease. I slowly closed my eyes and waiting for Donghae’s lips to claim mine, which he did a moment later.

It was not my first, but it was _our_ first kiss. I really knew how to do this, no lies. I had done it with my exes in the past. But I had to admit, kissing someone’s lips had never felt so good like kissing Donghae’s.

_Oh God. I’m so biased._

“Donghae…” I called his name when we parted slightly.

“I’m so happy, Kyuhyun.”

He said before taking me for another searing kiss. The second one was slow but intense. Our lips just couldn’t stop moving, well, we simply didn’t want to stop at all.

Feeling overwhelmed by it, I couldn’t help but to moan sensuously. Donghae groaned, as the effect. Without breaking the kiss, he carefully changed our position; he was now lying on his back with me sitting on top of his abdomen.

Feeling the need to breathe, I pulled away. “A minute…” I gasped hard.

“Are you… wearing the underwear?”

“Of—of course!” Donghae smirked at me before diverting his gaze to my crotch. My eyes followed his and I cussed.

Yeah, I lied.

“Stay with me tonight?” Without needing to be told twice, I nodded my head. Donghae just smiled to me while caressing my thigh with his thumb. “Shall we take this to my room, or…?”

“Of course I prefer your bed.” I said, biting my lip.

“Of course, since you want to sleep.” He fucking know how to test me, so I leaned down and bit his neck, leaving a visible bruise.  “Ouch, what’s that for?”

I raised my head and looked at Donghae again in the eyes, thing that I never got bored with, because he is so beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. I wanted those eyes to look at me only, if that was possible.

“Let’s…” I paused to plant an innocent kiss on his lips. “make love.”

Soon enough, my body was being lifted up. My arms were circled securely around his neck and legs were circled around his waist. His hands were positioned right on my arse, squeezing it in awhile while kissing my lips again as he brought me to his room. I purred softly when Donghae nipped my lower lip and licked it later to ease the pain.

Gently, he laid me down on his bed, Donghae was hovering over me. We shared more kisses before he started to peel off his t-shirt. I couldn’t stop staring as his skin was revealed inch by inch. My heart was going to beat out of my chest.

“Don’t stare too much, honey.” I looked away abruptly, embarrassed. Donghae chuckled amusingly. “Should I?” He asked while playing with the hem of my slash his over-sized t-shirt. I simply nodded, helping him a little with the process. “Beautiful. Yes, you are.” Donghae said as he leaned down to kiss me again. He continued, trailing down my neck while whispering sweet nothings, making me sigh as I closed my eyes and let Donghae worked his magic on my body.

_I don’t want this to end._

Was partially a selfish wish of me.

A wish that remained unheard.


End file.
